Fire Emblem Awakening War of the Two Worlds
by SheikahZangetsu
Summary: (Sequel to Sword of the sky) Sora has returned to the shepherds in time for the Valmese war, he's gotten stronger in the two years he was gone, but is he strong enough to keep his vow to protect all the shepherds? (Read Sword of the Sky before you read this)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again readers! This marks the first chapter in the second story of the Fire Emblem Awakening, Sword of the Sky trilogy, I hope that all of you enjoy this story called Fire Emblem Awakening, War of the Two Worlds!**

**Let's get this started!**

**Disclaimer: All fire emblem characters belong to Nintendo and all respective Oc's belong to their creators.**

**3rd person POV**

The green plains of the haildom of Ylisse stretched far, to the west lied the Theocracy of Plegia, to the far north lied the land of Regna Ferox, All were recovering from a war two years before.

The proud walls of Ylisstol stood fully repaired, protecting the city and it's inhabitants. Toward it's massive gates, walked a man, a large cloak concealing his figure, a black hood pulled deep over his face. He was followed by two companions, to his right, was a boy with blue hair covered by a pot an X shaped scar on his left cheek. He was dressed in simple village clothes and held an iron lance strapped to his back.

To his left there was a woman with bright red hair pulled into a high ponytail, her red cape flowed freely behind her, the collar resembled something that a jester would wear, a steel sword was strapped to her left side and a mend staff was strapped on her back.

The man stopped, as did his companions, he looked up to the proud walls of Ylisstol, and smiled, "Home." He whispered with content, the boy on his right gasped, "This aint nothing like the fences that keep the pigs in back home." The girl on his left nodded, "Indeed, it's most impressive."

The man looked back to the road and continued into the proud city, _I can't believe it._ He thought. _It's been two years that I walked through these gates._ The man smiled as he went over the fond memory.

As he continued into the plaza, people began to take notice of him, they began whispering and pointing towards the cloaked man, he pushed the murmurs aside, his young village companion however, did not.

"Uh, sir?" He asked, "People are gettin' suspicious." He stated, "Don't ya think that you could ease up on the hood there?" He asked, the man turned around, it was difficult to tell, but the boy knew that he was smirking, "That'll ruin the surprise."

The man turned away from his companion and continued walking, he hesitated when he reached the steps leading up to the palace, He looked up and filled himself with resolve, and began walking up the steps.

When the man reached the doors to the palace, the two guards barred the entrance with their lances, "State your business!" The one on the right said. The man turned to him and pulled back his hood, "Stand down." He commanded, the faces of the soldiers paled and they bowed their heads in apology, "Please forgive us sir!" they both begged, he smiled, "You're both forgiven." The man pulled his hood back on and pushed open the great doors that were the entrance to the palace.

_Hang on. _He said mentally. _I'm almost there._

**Chrom's POV**

I looked up as I heard the great doors open I haven't scheduled any audiences, and the guard that informs me was nowhere in sight.

I rested a hand on Falchion as a hooded man flanked by two people stepped into the throne room, Frederick was as ready as always, "Who are you?" He asked with a hand on his lance, "Stand aside." The man commanded.

His voice sounds… familiar, where have I heard it before? "Do as he says Frederick." I commanded. Frederick looked hesitant but obliged, I stared at the hooded man before me, "Do I know you?" I asked.

I could tell that he was smirking underneath his hood, "All this time and you don't recognize me?" He asked, "After all…" He said as he pulled back his hood, my eyes widened when he did, _Impossible _I thought, _He's supposed to be dead._

"You called me your brother." The man finished, I took in who he was, and accepted it, I smiled.

"Welcome back." I called, "Sora."

**Sora's POV**

I smirked and pulled my cloak back, revealing my new outfit, it was a black tunic with gold designs wrapping around my torso. With tan pants and brown boots that reached my knees. I also had a spaulder on my left shoulder in the shape of a skull; I also had a red gem on the right side of my waist. This was complete with a hooded cape that was tattered at the bottom and black fingerless gloves

"You're eyes changed again." Chrom teased, I smirked as he noticed my now red eyes and my slightly protruding canines.

"The rest of the Shepherds will be relived to know that you're alive." Chrom told me.

"I already am." I looked over to Chrom's right and noticed a familiar yellow haired individual, "Hey, Aqua." I acknowlaged, "Long time no see!"

She nodded, and I noticed her dark flier attire, "So you got promoted?" I asked, she smirked, "Yep, what do you think?" She asked, "Looks good." I complimented.

"Who are your friends?" Chrom asked, I remembered Donny and Anna that were standing behind me. I gestured to Donny on my right, "This is Donnel, but we call him Donny. He's from a village in southern Ylisse that was attacked by bandits. I found him and helped save his mother." I explained, "Sir Sora's really strong!" He praised.

I smiled at him and turned to Anna, "This is Anna, or the secret seller if you will." I explained, "I saved her and her sister from people trying to enslave them."

"Nice to meet you handsome." She told Chrom. Aqua glared at her, and I looked at her and shook my head, she calmed down.

I turned back to Chrom and nodded to him, "I'll show these two the way to the garrison."

I walked off with Donny and Anna behind me, when we were out of earshot Donny piped up, "You's friends with the exalt sir?" Donny exclaimed, I nodded and continued walking.

-OxOxOxOxOxOx-

I opened the door to the garrison and everyone stared at me, they didn't turn away either.

The first one to react was Rin, who bolted from her seat and tackled me.

"YOU IDIOT!" She bellowed and punched me in the face, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME ANYTHING?!" She asked, repeatedly punching me now.

I pulled my hands up and grabbed her fists, "Calm down, I'll explain everything." I told her.

Soon we were all sitting at one big table and I began my story, "The reason I left was because I had a dream the night before the final battle in the war against Plegia." I explained, "It was from Naga, she told me that I didn't possess the true Densa Tenebras (Blade of Darkness)"

"I just wielded one forged from the sudden outburst of my chosen powers." I explained, "What about Shikai and Bankai?" Rin asked, "Those were just releases of my power that was sealed within my blade." I replied, "What do you mean?" Aster finally spoke up, "The sword I wielded before was crafted and given to me by Naga when I suddenly turned into the Chosen of Darkness." I explained, "Naga took my out of control Mana and sealed it within a sword she crafted. When I used Shikai and Bankai, I was just breaking that seal."

Aster nodded in understanding, Rin just looked more confused, "Then what about the name of your scythe?" She asked, "Whenever you released your Bankai, you would announce your weapon's name." She stated, "I made that up." I explained, "The weapon was just my power fully released in the form of a scythe, the name was just an add on."

"So you left to find the true Densa Tenebras and train to control your Mana." Aster nodded in understanding, "You didn't tell any of us because you were afraid that your Mana would crush us from the pressure."

I nodded to him and realized his new look, his hair was grown out and it was spikier towards the back. His eyes had changed, his left one was a deeper blood red color, while the right one was orange like a sunrise. His armor resembled a hero's armor but it was more sleek and streamlined, his axe was still strapped to his back and he had a sword strapped to his side.

Rin had also changed, her hair was a darker color that it was nearly black, but there were streaks of forest green it was tied back in a high ponytail and it showed off her green eyes. Her new outfit consisted of a long white coat with green stripes running down the sides and assassin like armor on her torso, she also had a long scarf with two tails and black pants with brown boots.

I turned to the sound of the door opening and there stood Robin, "Welcome back, Sora." She said with a smile. I nodded to her and stood up from my chair, "Where's Olivia?" I asked, "She's probably training." Rin told me, I nodded thanks to her and walked off.

-OxOxOxOxOxOx-

I walked through the doors that led to the training room and my eyes fell on the dancer that was hacking away at a training dummy with a steel sword.

She hadn't noticed me and kept training, "Maybe you should ask someone to train with you." I spoke up, She froze and turned around slowly, "Sora?" Olivia asked, "Is that really you?" I nodded, "In the flesh."

She took a few steps toward me and threw her sword aside, and bust into a full out run.

Olivia threw her arms around me and began sobbing into my tunic, I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly, "Don't ever leave me again." She sniffed, I nodded, "Yeah."

She pulled away from my chest and leaned up to my lips, I met her halfway and kissed her lovingly.

Soon we parted for air and I stared into her eyes. "Didn't think you'd lean in to kiss me." I smirked.

**And on that note, Thanks for reading, don't worry the real Densa Tenebras will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Please Rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the next chapter for my story, **

**Disclaimer: All fire emblem characters and OC's Belong to their respective owners.**

**Sora's POV**

I looked up from my book as the door to the garrison opened and Robin stepped in.

"Everyone pack your things!" She shouted, "We're going to Port Ferox to meet the invading Valmese!"

I placed a bookmark in my place and moved to pick up my sword. I strapped it to my side and pulled on my cape.

I soon stepped outside and glanced around, this was the last time that I would see these walls for a long time; I hope that we all come back in one piece.

_Don't worry _I told myself, _we'll all make it back here, I hope._

-OxOxOxOxOxOx-

I smiled as we stepped into the western palace, remembering the first time that I stepped in here two years ago; Flavia was at her usual spot standing in front of the throne, "Well, look who decided to show up!" Flavia yelled at me, "Calm down woman, who's here?" I heard a familiar gruff voice.

Basilio walked in and his eye widened, "Sora! Good to see you!" He heartily laughed. I nodded, "Nice seeing you too." Chrom got us back on topic with the Valmese invasion, Basilio nodded, "Someone who you know has an insight to the Valmese invasion." He turned around as Virion and Cherche walked in.

"Good day lords and ladies!" He exclaimed, as prideful as always, "How fare you all? Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself." I swear, his accent is more French than Rossane.

"We all know who you are Virion. Although I don't believe we've met your companion" Chrom interrupted, "Hmph! You know nothing! Prepare for my great unmasking! Long have I posed as the archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! Yea, an artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man." Just cut the chatter and hurry up already. "In truth, I am-" He was cut off by Cherche, who cleared her throat, "May I present Duke Virion. I am his humble servant, Cherche." She bowed, "Greetings sire, you honor us with your presence."

"A pleasure, Cherche. Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?" Chrom asked.

"That may speed things along yes…" She considered.

"Then please, time is of the essence." Chrom urged.

"Very well then. First concerning our origins… We hail from Rosanne, a fertile territory on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne. A fact he often reminds us of, and loudly." Cherche explained.

"Ha! Is she not a true wit? She gets it all from me, you know." Virion bragged. I rolled my eyes. _Wasn't it you that yelled, 'help me lady Sully!' In the final battle against Gangrel? _I wondered.

"So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea?" Chrom asked.

"The Valmese. Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed. And so Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conquerer. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru…" he hesitated, "Er, to RECRUIT new allies to aid my people." He finished, "That's why I have come."

"You ran like a coward." I defined.

"More or less, yes. While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people to safety… I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis. I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces." Cherche explained with a frown, "You did your best." I assured her. "In the end, I too fled here to Regna Ferox seeking asylum." She explained.

"To my great relief if I may add!" Virion piped up. "Eligible women are one of Rosanne's most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to waste any, even one who cuts of her lord and ma-"

He was cut off again, as Cherche cleared her throat, "As I was saying…"

Virion put his hands up in a reassuring gesture, "Yes, yes all right it was only a jape! Please, by all means you may con-"

He was cut off a final time, "So, begging your pardons, but perhaps it is time to cut this long story short: Walhart has conquered our continent and now seeks to conquer yours."

"She claims the Valmese fleet will be at our shores in a matter of days. We'll know soon enough if her story proves true." Basilio said warily.

"I see little point in refusing." I spoke up, "If we don't believe her than we won't have anyone to counter the Valmese."

"True." Chrom mused, "We'll secure our goods as soon as possible." He commanded and I nodded.

"You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world. You will want to station troops with experience fighting mounted troops."

"Why Virion, are you volunteering?" Chrom asked.

-OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx-

Soon, days flew by and we were standing at Port Ferox with the Valmese on their ships.

I drew my sword, the true Densa Tenebras. It had the same shaped guard as a killing edge but it was black, the blade was also much longer, about as tall as I was (around roughly 6 feet) and it was more curved at the end with pieces that jutted out in the back, the hilt was red with black strands wrapped around it and there was a small chain on the end of the pommel with a broken clasp. There was also a hollowed out portion in the blade from the tsuba outwards, roughly as long as my forearm. **(A/N: Think Ichigo's 2****nd**** bankai with a hollowed out portion)**

The first line of knights rushed at us and we rushed right back at them. _This is what I trained for, _I yelled internally. _I'm going to protect every last shepherd!_

**And that's the end, hope that you all enjoyed, I wanted to get this done because I have an Idea for another story, it's an OC insert, like most of my other ones, but I can't decide on the topic, which is why I'm making a poll to see what you guys want. By the time you finish this, the Poll should be on my profile.**

**Anyway, rate and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating a lot of stories, writer's block isn't my friend**

**Disclaimer: All fire emblem characters belong to Nintendo and all OC's belong to their respective owners.**

**Sora's POV**

I charged at a knight and he thrusted his lance at me, I moved to the side and charged a spell, "Ruin!" I yelled, the black tendrils pierced through his armor and he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Rin caught up with me and sent an arrow to another knight; it passed through the grating on his face and hit his head. "You've improved." I commented. She nodded and we both ran forward, she took care of enemies from a distance while I took any that were close enough

We proceeded to the ship and I heard Olivia scream, "Sora look out!" I spun around to see a paladin thrust his lance towards me, without thinking, I cast a Goetia around me and it acted like an armor. The wound that the silver lance would've caused was nothing more than a small scratch.

I slashed at his horse's legs and he fell to the ground, without hesitation I pierced my sword through his armor, killing the man.

I turned my attention back to the ship just as a whole bunch of cavaliers charged at us, Rin pulled an arrow from the quiver on her waist and knocked it, as she pulled it back it began to glow a light green color. When she released it multiple arrows appeared and struck nearly all of the cavaliers.

I stared at her, "Remind me not to get on your bad side again." I said with wide eyes. She smirked, "I've got you covered."

I nodded and ran on board of the ship and Aster ran up beside me, "We need something that can break all of these ships at once!" He yelled, "You might want to get off then." I told him.

I sheathed my sword and closed my eyes as I charged the spell, shadows seeped from my fingertips as I struggled to maintain control of myself.

_Come on_ I pleaded. _Please work._

A small flame of black fire appeared in my palm and I threw it into the ocean, a black circle spread from it and the sky itself seemed to darken, I put both of my hands in front of me with my palms facing out.

"What is this magic?" Dalton exclaimed, I smirked and readied to release it.

I opened my eyes as I shouted its name, "RAGNAROK!" I yelled. Tendrils erupted from the black circle and pirced the ships, claws appeared in each of them and all the soldiers on board ran around in panic.

I jumped off the ship I was on and landed on the port to see all of the shepherds staring at me with wide eyes.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side at all!" Rin yelled, I nodded and smirked, "I couldn't save the town though." I sighed, "And our army." Basilio sighed, "This is most troubling news, feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble we all are in trouble." Frederick added.

"That's not half of it, this was just the vanguard-a taste of a meal yet to come." Flavia reminded.

"And once it arrives their host will wash over the whole continent in weeks. There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter." Basilio said, "Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea…" Chrom mused, "Robin, what do you suggest?" He asked, She put a hand on her chin in thought, "Hmm…Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage…on land. But if we were to catch them at sea…" She mused.

"But how?!" Chrom asked, "Ylisse has no warships, neither does Ferox."

I turned my gaze to him, "So we need some from a kingdom who does." I said, "You have a place in mind?" Robin asked, "Maybe a kingdom that not only borders the sea, but has enough gold for this campaign?" I asked. Robin's eyes sparked in realization, "Plegia!" She exclaimed, "No, absolutely not. Out of the question." Chrom dismissed it, "Hey if you have any better ideas I'm all ears." I told him, "But without them, we're like a wooden stick going up against a sword."

"Sora's right, there's only one path forward." Flavia agreed.

"Chrom, would you reconsider?" Robin asked.

"…..Very well, send a messenger and request a summit immediately, let us pray this new king is more responsible than their last." Chrom gave in, "I don't like it anymore than you do." I told him.

"You know Sora, you, Robin and Chrom have become very adept, you should be proud."

I nodded in her direction and took a step towards the inn that we were staying in, but collapsed. "Sora!" Robin yelled, "I'm fine." I assured her as drowsiness pulled at my conscience. "Just…Tired." I croaked before I passed out.

**Robin's POV**

I smiled at the now snoring chosen of darkness on the ground and picked him up, "I'll get him to the in."

I dragged him inside the inn, up the stairs to the room he was staying in.

I pulled his boots off as well as his cape, I also pulled off the gem on his waist and the skull shaped plate on his shoulder. Afterwards tugging his cape off.

"You fool." I whispered, "Only use spells like that if they're last resorts."

I pulled back the covers and laid him down in them before I turned around and took a step towards the door.

I didn't get far though, as I felt his hand latch on to mine, "Robin…" He muttered, "Don't go…."

I stared down at him, "Do you really…?" I wondered aloud.

My train of thought was broken when the door burst open to reveal Olivia, her eyes filled with worry, "Is Sora alright?" She asked, I pulled my hand away and turned to her, "He's fine." I reported and stepped out of the room.

When I was at the head of the stairs I turned back to him, "Sora, are you…?"

**And on that note, I want to end here. Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates, writers block sure is a bitch.**

**Anyway, rate and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter for fire emblem awakening war of the two worlds. I hope that you're enjoying the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: All Fire emblem characters belong to Nintendo and all OC's belong to their respective owners.**

**Chrom's POV**

I looked up as I saw Robin walk towards me, "How's Sora?" I aksed, "Resting well." She reported, "Good." I talked strategy with her for a few minutes before Frederick came up, "I have sent the messenger for Plegia milord. It may be several days before they report back." I nodded to him, "Than we'll stay here until they do." I ordered.

Frederick nodded and went to report to the others, "Maybe we should follow Sora's example, get some rest." Robin recommended. "Maybe." I nodded as I headed to the inn. As I stepped inside I could hear Sora's snoring from the bottom floor.

I smiled as I headed to the room where Aqua and I were staying in. I opened the door to see Aqua already lying down, her yellow hair sprawled out on the pillow.

I removed my armor and laid down beside her, she wrapped her arms around me, "Are you gonna be alright?" She asked, I nodded, "I'll be fine." She smiled, "Liar. You're nervous aren't you?" She asked, "How did you know that?" I asked, "I am simply one hell of a butler." She said with a smile.

I cupped her cheek with my hand, "Aqua, when we get to Plegia I want you to stay near the back of the forces." She looked up at me, "Why?" She asked, "I don't want you getting hurt." She glared, "And what about you? Do you know what I'd do if you died?" She asked, I remained silent, "I'd kill myself."

My eyes widened, "I wouldn't have any other reason to live if you died, so I would rather die and be with you." I could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

I wrapped my arms around her, "I'm sorry, I was being selfish." I apologized. She smiled again, "You're forgiven."

I closed my eyes and sleep came soon, Aqua did the same.

**4 days later**

I talked with Robin on our strategy in case Plegia did intend to betray or sabotage us when Frederick walked up, "Milord, I have word from Plegia."

I looked to Robin and nodded before turning back to Frederick, "What is it?" I asked, "They have agreed to the summit and wish to meet us on their outpost on Carrion Isle." I nodded, "Let us hope that things do not go sour." I said, "Indeed." Frederick agreed.

**Sora's POV**

I moved to pick up my sword just as the door opened; I turned to see Olivia. "We're heading out." She reported.

I nodded and strapped Densa Tenebras to my side. Before walking towards the door, "Sora…" Olivia whispered, "Are you aware that you talk in your sleep?" She asked, I turned to her, "And you're bringing this up because…?" I asked, "You've been saying some strange things in your sleep, something along the lines of, 'Robin' and 'Please don't die'."

I stared at her, "If you think that I love her over you you'd be wrong, besides, Robin's married to Gaius isn't she?" I asked, expecting a yes from Olivia, but instead she shook her head, "She never said anything to Gaius at all when you were gone, she told me that she'd be betraying you."

I stared at Olivia with wide eyes as I looked down. _Robin… You really haven't changed_.

**3 weeks later**

I walked awkwardly beside Robin as we entered Carrion Isle, I can see how they gave this place its name. I rested my left hand on the hilt of my sword and moved cautiously.

We walked down to the outpost and Chrom knocked before entering. The long hallway that we were met with was dimly lit, it wasn't a problem for me though, as I was used to seeing in dark.

Chrom called up Aster and told him to take the Shepherds to set up camp, Aster nodded and took the other Shepherds down to where we were staying.

Chrom, Frederick, Robin, Aqua and I all walked down the long hall and stopped when we reached the end, there we were met with a woman that was deathly familiar.

"Good day milord." She greeted in that witchlike voice of hers, "Plegia welcomes you." She bowed.

"Aversa!" Chrom exclaimed, "What can I say? It seems fate has designs for me yet." Aversa smirked

"You serve this new king then, this… Validar?" Chrom asked, my hand clenched into a fist at the mention of his name.

"I do." She confirmed, "They say he worships Grima…" Frederick said, "Why yes, of course he is Grimleal. We are both believers, my liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Gangrel's passing. It was a difficult time, but he kept order where there might be chaos." She explained, my grip tightened.

"We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol but—Ah, here is my lord now." She said and in walked the tall head of the Grimleal.

When he walked in, I heard a skull-piercing ring and grunted in discomfort, as soon as it had appeared it disappeared and all of the conversations were over, "Sora?" Chrom asked, "We're leaving." I nodded, "Going already?" Validar asked, "I have two more introductions to make."

My eyes narrowed, he was only supposed to make one introduction, not two.

"Who might those be?" Chrom asked, "A hierophant and her pupil, the highest in their order in all of Plegia." Validar said.

Two people entered the room, one was wearing tactician robes and had a hood pulled over their face, the other one was similar except he had an entire cloak concealing their figure, "So you two lead the people in worship?" Robin asked, "We were just discussing religion earlier…" The hierophant shifted their gaze to Robin, but said nothing, "I'm sorry, did I say something to offend you?" Robin asked, "…The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it." The hierophant spoke, "And the blood is strong."

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" Robin asked, "Good people." Frederick interjected, "I ask that you lower your cowls, in Ylisse, it is customary to show respect in presence of royalty."

The pupil finally spoke up, "You're a long way from Ylisse to request that." "Very well." The hierophant said.

Both of them removed their hoods, but I didn't need to feign surprise, I was already surprised, not at the hierophant of course, it was her pupil.

He had raven hair and blood red eyes, his canines slightly protruded so that they resembled fangs more than anything.

"My name is Robin." The hierophant introduced herself.

"And my name…" Her pupil began, "Is Sora, it's an honor to meet you all."

**Wow… On that note, I'm ending there, if anyone can find the anime reference in this story and name where it's from and who says it, you have good taste in anime.**

**Anyway, Rate and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's the next chapter for the fire emblem department.**

**Disclaimer: I all fire emblem characters and OC's belong to their respective owners.**

**Robin's POV**

I sighed as my eyes opened again; I've been trying to go to sleep for the past half hour, but of course, to no avail.

I sat up in my bedroll and ran a hand through my white hair, the same as **hers.**

I shuddered when I thought about earlier, those two had looked just like Sora and me, but why us? 

I stood up and decided to go for a walk, I pulled on my coat and boots and stepped outside.

I crept through the camp until I heard a familiar voice, "Where are you going?" I sighed, "Tharja, I was just going to take a walk." I replied, honestly, the girl didn't know when to leave me alone.

"I'd better go with you." Tharja recommended. "N-no that's…" "Not necessary." I turned and sighed with relief, Sora was walking up to the both of us. "I will go with Robin." He said firmly.

Tharja nodded reluctantly, letting the both of us go, we exited the camp in silence, once we were out of earshot of the others I turned to Sora. "Thank you." I breathed, he smiled, "Don't mention it."

Despite myself, I blushed, I knew that he loved Olivia, but what he didn't know was that Kellam and her spent so much time together over the two years he was gone.

"Sora, I want to tell you something…" I whispered, "What is it?" He asked.

"When you were gone…" I began, but I was interrupted by a small whisper, "Robin…" It began, I spun around, a hand on the steel sword at my side, "Who's there?" I asked, "Robin…" It said again, "Heed my call… Robin…"

Then an ear splitting ring invaded my head, I doubled over and placed both hands on my temples "Robin?!" Sora yelled with worry. Then I heard a grunt of pain from him, and he doubled over himself. "Sora!" I yelled. Then the last person that I wanted to see appeared, "Why do you close your heart to him Robin?" The new king of plegia asked. "G-get out! Out of my head!" Sora yelled, Validar turned to him with shock, "You can see me?!" He then calmed down and walked over to Sora and placed a hand on his forehead, "How is this possible?" Validar growled, "How can you also posses HIS blood?!" He demanded, Sora drew his sword and raised it, "How's this for an answer?" he asked.

Validar merely glared at him and Sora collapsed, he then turned to me, "Not to worry my daughter, all will be seen soon." "Wh-what?" I stammered, I was his DAUGHTER!?

He merely laughed and vanished, I stood up slowly and panted, Sora was on the ground and pale, "Sora! Are you okay?" I asked, "Yeah." He gasped. "What happened here?" We turned around to see Chrom with an eyebrow raised, "Nothing, we're fine." Sora spoke, "Fine is a poor choice of words! What happened?" Chrom demeanded.

"King Validar spoke to us in our minds, he said that…" I hesitated, should I tell Chrom, or keep it a secret? "Robin?" Sora asked, "Sora, why are you on the ground?" Chrom asked, "Same reason why Robin is so pale." He stated. "Validar said something strange though." I tensed, was Sora going to tell him about what he said about me being his daughter?

"He said I had someone's blood, I don't know who." Sora said.

"Though…" He turned to me, "Validar did say some things to Robin, but I couldn't make it out."

Chrom turned back to me and I sighed, might as well come clean, "He said that I was … His daughter."

Chrom's eyes widened, "What!? Is this true!?" I looked up at him, "If I knew my past I would share everything with you two, but I'm not sure if I even want to know the secrets of my past anymore."

Sora stood up from the ground, "You're yourself, before your any man's daughter, remember that." He told me.

I smiled at him, "Thank you Sora."

Chrom moved his gaze to Sora, "Can you walk?" He asked, Sora nodded, "I think so."

They were both interrupted by footsteps, Sora's head snapped up as Frederick came running towards us.

"Milord!" Frederick panted, "I carry dire news. Risen have encircled the camp!" Chrom's eyes narrowed, "How? We posted sentries!" He exclaimed, "they made a stealthy approach milord, I've never seen Risen behave this way."

Sora moved in, "Validar's probably controlling them, they would've come in swords blazing if they were any ordinary Risen." 

Chrom nodded, "Equip anyone who's able to bear arms, and tell them to fight for their lives!" Chrom ordered Frederick.

Sora took a step forward but his knees buckled, I managed to catch him, "You should sit this one out Sora." I advised, "Like heck that's happening, I need to help protect the Shepherds!" He argued, "How can you do that if you can't protect yourself!?" I asked.

He lowered his head in defeat, "Fine." He agreed reluctantly.

I smiled at him, "Thank you for accepting."

-OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx-

**Chrom's POV**

We hurried back to the camp and Robin called for battle positions, the final formation ended like this, I would go with Aqua on her Pegasus, Gypsy and make our way to the leader of the Risen, because Sora was out, The other Chosen would cover us from archers.

I mounted behind Aqua and wrapped my hands around her waist, "Ready?" She aksed, I nodded in confirmation and she kicked her Pegasus in the side, making take off.

**And I'll stop there for now. Anyone know what Validar meant by "HIS blood"? if you do, don't review it, PM me telling me your theory.**

**Anyway, Rate and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I hope that I didn't keep you all waiting!**

**Disclaimer: All Fire Emblem characters belong to nintedo and all OC's belong to their respective owners**

**Rin's POV**

I watched as Chrom and Aqua took off to the skies, I was paired with Lon'qu, lucky me!

Lon'qu ran to the large bridge where the chief was waiting, I had to run really fast to keep up with him. He drew his killing edge and I grabbed my bow, he cut the first risen he saw and it dissipated into purple smoke.

I knocked an arrow and launched it at the archer that was about to shoot him.

Lon'qu nodded to me before yelling at me, "RIN LOOK OUT!" I spun around and grabbed one of the daggers on my waist, the risen dissipated before I could even slash it.

The smoke cleared to reveal the last person I expected to see, "Marth!" I exclaimed, the blue haired princess of Ylisse nodded to me, "Are you hurt?" She asked. I shook my head, "I'm fine." "Good." She nodded.

I nodded back and turned back to the battle to see another person who shouldn't be here, "What is that idiot doing?" I growled, the reckless chosen of darkness was currently locked weapons with a warrior risen.

Lucina reacted before I could and rushed at the monster before slashing it across the back.

Sora nodded to her and they both rushed into battle, "We should go too." I told Lon'qu, he nodded and we both followed them.

_You're so going to get it later Sora._ I said mentally.

**Sora's POV**

Like heck I was going to sit around licking my wounds while my friends put their lives on the line.

Lucina and I both ran at the horde of zombie-like monsters, I slashed one across the chest while Lucina followed up with an overhead slash.

As we advanced through the lines of Risen, I noticed something about Lucina's fighting style, it was hardly like Chrom's at all, instead of doing broad slashes like chrom did, she mainly relied on counters and precision slashes.

Like I said, it was hardly like Chrom's battle style, in fact it was more like… mine.

Soon we had reached the end of the wave and Chrom was standing up on the bridge with Robin.

**Chrom's POV**

I turned to Robin after looking out at the empty battlefield, "Is that the last of them?" I asked, "Gods, I thought we would never…" Robin's eyes widened, "Chrom, LOOK OUT!" She yelled.

A risen suddenly teleported out of nowhere with a killing edge ready, "Father, no!" I heard.

Marth came out of seemingly nowhere and blocked the strike that would've killed me, the risen gave up and teleported away.

"Thank the gods you're safe!" She exclaimed, "You just called me father!" I told her, "Did I…I" She stuttered, "Perhaps, we could go somewhere more private?" She asked, I nodded, "Perhaps we should, yes."

-OxOxOxOxOxOx-

After we reached to a secluded place, 'Marth' Turned to me, "I don't know where to begin." She said, "I already know you're not 'Marth'" I said, "But I have nothing else to call you. Whoever you are Ylisse owes you a debt beyond repaying." I admitted, "I won't ask anything you do not wish to share." I assured her.

"Thank you." She said, "But I think that you should know the truth."

"Very well." I conceited, "Look closely, and all will be revealed."

She walked up to me and met my eyes, I stared into hers and gasped, "That's the… brand of the exalt." I muttered. I then realized who she was, "Lucina…" I said, and looked to the sword, "You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles." "I'm sorry." I apologized.

Tears began flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks; I raised my hand before stopping and hesitating. _Is she angry? Do I dare call myself her father? _I asked mentally, I pushed those thoughts aside and wiped away her tears, she looked up in shock before throwing her arms around me and embracing me in an enormous hug. "Oh Father!" She cried, "Father…" She sobbed into my shoulder, I placed my hand on the back of her head and made a decision right then and there.

_Lucina, I swear that I'll heal the wounds that I've inflicted._

-OxOxOxOxOxOxOx-

**Sora's POV**

I walked to Olivia's tent; there was something that I needed to resolve with her and Robin.

"Olivia?" I called, she stepped out and looked up at me; "Yes Sora?" she asked, "There's something I need to talk to you about." I said, "You want to be with Robin don't you." She said, my eyes widened, "How did you know?" I asked, She smiled, "You talk about her all the time, you mutter her name in your sleep, it's not that surprising." She explained, "Besides, Kellam proposed to me earlier today, I didn't know if I should accept because I didn't want to break your heart."

I smiled, "Thank you for understanding, I should go see someone."

Olivia nodded and turned around, a smile on her face. I turned and walked to the strategy tent where Robin was most likely bunking.

I hesitated when I reached the tent flap, did she still love me? Was she willing to accept?

I steeled my resolve and walked inside, and in there was Robin working feverishly with maps and wooden figurines.

"Robin." I called, She perked up in surprise and turned around, "Sora, I didn't hear you come in." She said.

"I need to talk to you." I said, she nodded and pulled up two chairs, I sat down across from her "Do you remember when I was injured by Validar and you visited me?" I asked, She nodded and I continued, "Back there… I said some things I regret."

Her eyes widened, "Sora… Do you?" "And…" I continued, "I was wrong."

Her face turned red, "You mean to tell me… That you love me after all?" I nodded and my face heated up, "I've loved you for a while, when I was training it was you that kept me going, to get stronger."

"You don't have to accept it." I said, "I know I broke your heart, and I don't deserve you, but my feelings won't change anymore." I said firmly as I looked into her eyes, "Robin… I love you."

Tears began flowing down her cheeks and she leaped from her seat, throwing her arms around me, the force knocking me down and it resulted her laying on top of me, "I… love you too Sora." She sobbed into my tunic.

She pulled herself up and stared into my red eyes, before locking her lips against mine, my eyes widened in surprise, but I soon sunk into it, wrapping my arms around her back.

We soon disconnected, "My first kiss." She whispered, "Robin, listen to me for a minute." I pulled her head close to mine and whispered into her ear:

"_I look at you and I see something worth fighting for, something worth protecting. For once in my life I know what to say: I love you"_

**How's THAT for an ending? Sorry if I cut this short, but I've busted out of my writers block, I'M BACK AND I'M HERE TO STAY, WOO!**

***Ahem***** Sorry about the outburst, anyways I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for the lack of updates on all stories.**

**Anyways, Please Rate and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, sorry again for the lack of updates recently,**

**Disclaimer: All Fire Emblem characters belong to Nintendo and all OC's belong to their respective owners.**

**Sora's POV**

Robin pulled her head up from my chest; she was on the brim of tears again, I smiled and wiped away the moisture that was there. "Now… I think it's time that I told you who I really am…"

**Chrom's POV**

I held Lucina in my arms as she sobbed into my shoulder, we stood like that for a while, until she pulled her head from my shoulder and backed out of my grip, we didn't say anything for a while, before I broke the scilence, "Better Lucina?" I asked, she nodded, "Yes father, I'm sorry. I just…"

"Father…" The title sounded strange to my ear, "Should I call you something else?" She asked, I shook my head, "No… it's just strange to my ear… I like it." I smiled, "Father!" Lucina said happily, I scratched the back of my neck, "Hah… Well it certainly will take some getting used to!"

"I'm sorry, Chrom?" I turned around, to see my tactician standing next to my wife, who was looking indifferent, "Oh… Robin, what is it?" I asked, "It's just that…" She hesitated, "You and her are here alone, and Marth is… crying. This is how ill rumors are born." She said. Then I switched my gaze to Aqua, "If you want to renounce our marriage, than I won't stop you." She said, I turned back to our daughter, "Can we tell her Lucina?" I asked, She nodded, "Yes, she had the right to know." I turned back to my wife, "Aquaria, I don't know how it's possible, and nor can I explain it but… This is our daughter." She looked at me with wide eyes, "You can't be serious," "It's true Aquaria, look into my eyes, and all will become clear." Aqua looked closely and she gasped, "You have the brand!"

I nodded, "This is Lucina's exact pattern," She narrowed her eyes, "But if this is Lucina, than what happened to the Lucina back at…" "She is fine." I assured her, "Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe, I am from a different time, one that has yet to come." Lucina explained, "You mean… The future?" Aqua asked, "Yes, exactly ten years to be precise, where history's events take a dark and twisted turn."

**Lucina's POV**

I shuddered as I began to recall the memory, it was etched into my mind so vividly, the burning fountain, the hordes of Risen and our own soldiers falling by their weapons.

I managed to pierce one in the stomach that was looking over one of our female troops, "I believe the woman you want…" I said, "Is ME" I ripped my sword from its stomach causing it to disappear into purple smoke.

I stood up from my crouched position and turned slightly to the woman, "We can't let these things win." I told her, "Now grab a sword and FIGHT." I spun around to face all the others.

**-OxOxOxOxOxOxOx-**

I looked towards the ground as I finished my explanation, "But why," Robin asked, "What happens in our future?" I looked up at her, "The fell dragon, Grima is resurrected, his roar is a death knell to all men, death everywhere."

"I…don't know what to say." I turned to face my father as he shook his head, "A tale that beggars believe, yet proof stands right before our eyes. She carries Falchion, my same sword. And the very same sword that was used to slay the fell dragon long ago."

"Your sword and my sword are linked, father. It was… all I had left of you." I sighed, "There is only one Falchion, Aqua, I believe her." I smiled at my father, "Thank you… Father." He smiled back and I turned to Aquaria, "Are you really my daughter?" She asked, "Yes, Aquaria, I am." She smiled, "You've grown to be so beautiful and strong, Chrom and I are blessed, truly." I smiled, "Thank you… Milady." "Why not call me mom?" She asked, "I thought you might mind…" I muttered, "Of course not!" She exclaimed, "You're my daughter, why would I mind?" I felt tears brew in my eyes, "Oh mother." I ran up to her and embraced her, "I couldn't be any more proud of you." She whispered.

"Mother…" I sniffed, finally, I couldn't hold it back, all of the stress from being a leader, the sadness of losing my allies and my family, the worry of my friends, I let all of it out onto my mother's shoulder.

**-OxOxOxOxOxOx-**

I sat awkwardly in my place at the campfire, Sora and the other chosen had called us together to tell us all something, my father had told everyone about who I was earlier that day.

"Everyone, we all have something to tell you." Sora yelled, "We-we haven't been entirely honest about who we are." Rin picked up, "There's more to all of us than meets the eye." Aqua said, "We need to say this now, or we might never get the chance." Derek said, "First, I'll start, by introducing myself, as many of you already know, my name is Sora, and I am the sole heir to house Nocteria of the five noble houses, second only to the royal family."

Frederick narrowed his eyes, "You dare to make such a claim? Impersonating nobility is a first class offence in Ylisse."

"He's telling the truth!" Rin yelled, "It's like how I'm the heir to house Venteria!" Aster nodded, "And I am the heir to house Flamaria." "Like everyone else, I'm the heir to house Fulguria." Aqua interjected, "Finally, I'm the heir to the house of Lumenia." Sora then turned towards me, "Ask Lucina, I'm sure that she knows what we're talking about." I looked down and nodded, "I had suspicions, but I wasn't certain up until now."

"Then explain!" Frederick yelled, "Explain how your hair and eyes were brown when we first found you, Sora! Lord Sora of house Nocteria always had black hair, and red eyes!"

Sora sighed, "I was getting to that. For unknown reasons, we all happened to be reverted into child-like forms and sent to a different world entirely." "In the world where we're from, this is considered a story, something written up."

Father began to catch on, "So what you're saying, is that you knew everything would happen, even in the distant future?" Chrom asked, Sora nodded, "I knew about the failed assassination, the death of the Exalt, the eventual resurrection of the fell dragon, even the Risen here tonight, I knew that all of that would happen."

Chrom nodded, but Frederick's eyes narrowed, "Than why did you withhold the information from us, why didn't you tell anyone!?" He was practically yelling, "We could've prevented the Exalt's death!" "DID YOU NOT CARE?!" He screamed.

I could tell that Frederick struck a nerve, Sora's hair shadowed his eyes as he looked at the ground, then his face shot up abruptly, his eyes glowing purple, "_You think I didn't care?" _His voice was distorted, it almost had a strange echo, "_I wanted to die after the battle it hurt so badly!" _He yelled, Frederick's mouth had closed and he was staring at Sora in shock.

An eerie curtain fell over everyone gathered, like a forboding feeling even the other chosen shifted away from the glowering chosen of darkness.

"_Seems like you've forgotten who you're talking to." _Sora said bluntly, "_I outrank you, both in skill and in nobility, so why don't you just go cry in a corner, Freddy Fazbear!" _Suddenly the red coloration returned to Sora's eyes, he took a minute to regain himself, then he stared at Frederick, "I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to say something like that." He apologized to the stern great knight, Frederick hesitated before saying something that none of us expected, "No, I'm sorry." A chorus of gasps ran through the crowd and everyone turned to look at the knight, "It was not my place to insult nobility, especially if they are near equal footing to the royal family."

Sora smirked, "You never change, don't you?"

Frederick smirked, "And neither do you, Lord Sora."

**Flashback: 3****rd**** person POV**

_All five kids of noble lineage ran down the field, becoming immersed in the fun they were having, even the oh-so quiet Aster who was currently smiling and playing warriors along with Sora._

"_You won't get away, foul villain!" Sora yelled at an imaginary enemy, "I am Sora! Descendant of the chosen of darkness!" He yelled as he swung a stick resembling a sword. Rin and Aqua giggled at young Sora's antics, however, Rin was surprised that her stepbrother was playing with him; he usually refused playing with anyone._

_Then, something that no one could anticipate happened, the rise of smoke from the Ylissean city of Yoso caught the attention of the children. Sora was the first to react and he ran towards his home for eleven years, the other children followed one by one._

"_Mom! Sis!" SOra yelled as he entered his burning home, "In here!" he turned to the sound of his mother's voice, she was currently in the foyer, trapped behind a multitude of burning scaffolding, "Mom!" SOra yelled, "Where's sis?" He demanded, "She's safe." His mother coughed, "Sora, I don't have much time left, please, listen." Sora shook his head, "No way, you'll make it out, I can't lose you too!"_

_Sora ran to his mother and began trying to lift the burning scaffolding, "Sora… listen," His mother brought his head close and whispered into his ear: "Anata ga tsuyoku nari, anata ga ki ni sorera o hogo suru hitusyo ga arimasu." Sora's eyes teared up, and he was violently pulled from his position of trying to lift the scaffolding, he flailed his arms towards his mother and screamed, "NO! NO! LET ME SAVE HER!" His mother smiled and a single tear fell down her cheek._

"_Aishiteimasu." She said, and the rest of the house collapsed, "MOOOOOM!" Sora yelled._

…**I have nothing to say except translations**

**Anata ga tsuyoku nari, anata ga ki ni sorera o hogo suru hitusyo ga arimasu: you must be strong and protect those you care about**

**Aishiteimasu: I love you**

**Please, Rate and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really need to get an update schedule…. Nah, I'm fine.**

**Disclaimer: All Fire Emblem characters belong to Nintendo and all OC's belong to their respective owners**

**Robin's POV**

I gazed around the deck of the ship and the entire fleet, Sora was at the helm piloting the ship, I wasn't entirely sure where he'd learned how to do that, but it wasn't my place to ask. Something had been off about him anyway, ever since carrion isle, his eyes would turn purple when he was angry and he would hardly sleep at all.

I wasn't in much better shape; I had been receiving that dream that I had when I first met Chrom. I shuddered as I pictured his face, his eyes filled with urgency, shock, and a small hint of betrayal. I shook my head, not wanting to remember that.

Instead, I turned and took in the sea breeze, the edge of the waves hitting my face with a satisfying spray, "Ah… Take it in, it feels like our troubles are a lifetime away from here."

Chrom sighed, "Yet in truth, we're headed right towards them, I must be grateful to the Plegians for delivering us this fleet as promised, but this swaying, and my legs, I'm not fit to be a sea captain."

I heard Sora laugh up at the helm, "If you're going to throw up, please do it over the side, or you'll swab the deck, cabin boy!" I giggled; Sora had been speaking in a strange voice ever since we set sail.

Chrom rolled his eyes, while Lucina laughed, "This is my first voyage as well, in my time, all ships were smashed to pieces, along with their boats." "Well then," Sora yelled, "Yah don't need to be worry'n I'll keep this fine vessel safe, Lass!"

Chrom ignored Sora and instead turned to his future daughter, "Lucina, how did I die?" Lucina looked down, "I remember hearing about a great battle, you were fighting to change you're destiny…" "And that you were murdered, betrayed by your closest friend."

All color drained from my face as a headache pierced through my skull, I saw it again… Chrom's lifeless corpse, his eyes devoid of all emotion, a small trickle of blood from his mouth, the gaping hole in his chest where I stabbed him. _I stabbed him, _I thought, and then I began to hear a chorus of the various shepherds blaming me. _"How could you!" Lissa sobbed, "YOU TRAITOR!" Frederick yelled, "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU DAMN MURDERER" Sully bellowed, "Why?!" Stahl demanded, Sumia didn't say anything, she just looked at me with hate filled eyes, "Scum like you doesn't deserve to live!" Maribelle accused, "He was a hero…" Tears began flowing down Ricken's face before he could finish. The rest of the shepherds continued their jeering, saying that I killed Chrom even the bright and smiling Henry accused me cruelly. I sighed with relief when Sora came up, but what he said, broke my heart._

"_Get out of my sight, I could care less about what happens to you now."_

"ROBIN!" I was jolted from my daze by Chrom violently shaking me"are you okay?" He asked, I nodded, "Then why are you crying?" He asked, I put a hand to my cheeks and pulled it back; fresh tears were flowing down my face.

"I'm fine…" I said shakily, "It was just a bad daydream."

Chrom looked like he didn't buy it, but he pulled back, "Now back to the matter at hand…"

I turned and saw Frederick walking up to me, "The Pegasus knights report the Valmese fleet matches ours, ship to ship." "You're tone tells me this is not good news." Chrom pointed out, Frederick nodded in response, "Their troops greatly outnumber ours, our vessels are half-full at best, but every valmese ship is packed stern to stern with soldiers."

"If we attempt to board them in a straight fight, it would be a slaughter." Chrom said gravely. "We've little choice to try anyway, Plegia had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies… including oil, perhaps a clever tactician could have use for that." Flavia said with praise. I put my hand on my chin in thought, "Hmm… perhaps she could."

"If we could just set their ships to flame, there could be no escape, we could-" "You'd roast us all like hams!" Basilio yelled, "Do you have a death wish, woman?!" "You have a better idea oaf, though we don't have any catapults, I can't think of any other way that our ships won't get caught in the blaze." "Unless we want our ships to be caught in the blaze." I murmured.

"Why on earth would we… You know what? Forget it, I know not to second guess Robin when she had THAT look in her eye, Gods save us from whatever she has cooked up this time." Basilio muttered, "Chrom, I have a plan." I told the captain, "Those words are music to my ears, Robin." "Usually as our strongest captain, I'd have you lead the boarding party, but you are the prince…so…" "Yes, I AM the prince, so no one can tell me NOT to go." Chrom said, "Then this plan truly stands a chance," I smiled at my friend, "So much has changed since we found you lying on that field, destiny has a strange way." Chrom laughed.

I shook my head, "No Chrom, not destiny," He looked at me skeptically, "What do you mean?" He asked, "We're not pawns of some scripted fate, I believe we're more, much more." Chrom's brow raised higher, "There's something that connects all of us, like… invisible ties." "WE forge the bonds, WE create them, not destiny, without these bonds, we'd be lost."

"…I think you might've inhaled a little too much sea air." Chrom laughed, I sighed, "Never mind, there's still some things we need to discuss before we attack." "Very well, oh, and Robin?" I turned back to him, "If you're right about these invisible ties, then thank the gods that I have such a strong bond with you."

I grimaced, the jeering of the shepherds still fresh in my mind.

**-OxOxOxOxOxOx-**

**Chrom's POV**

I glanced around at the amount of shepherds on the ship, Rin, Aster, Henry, Frederick, Lon'qu, Robin, and I were a part of the vanguard that would board the ship, while Sora and the others would pilot the ships.

I drew Falchion and pointed the blade at the leader, "Aim for the General! We need to disrupt their chain of command!"

I received nods from everyone and they all paired up, Rin with Lon'qu, Frederick with Henry, and I was with Aster. The hero drew his axe while I yelled, "CHARGE!" WE all rushed and the valmese came at us head on, I slashed a cavalier's horse's leg, causing it to fall, while Aster finished the rider. We both ran and I was saved from being impaled by a Pegasus knight by the quiet chosen of fire.

The battle went surprisingly smoothly, as we met the Valmese forces with our steel and magic, I ran to the general, "Arrogant pup! The seas are my home! And they will be your grave!" He bellowed, I sheathed Falchion and drew my rapier while Aster charged a fire spell.

The general rushed and thrust his lance at Aster, I leapt in the way and parried, the general pulled back before striking again. I moved aside and struck, causing a huge dent in his armor.

"CHROM!" Aster yelled, I nodded and jumped back, "BOLGANONE!" the gold circle appeared beneath his feet and the column of fire consumed him, "NOW all appointed ships! Full speed ahead!" I yelled, at least half of our fleet ran forward at full sail, they burning barrels of oil aboard all "JUMP!" I yelled to everyone on board.

We all leapt over the railing and into the sea below, it wasn't long before a vessel flying the Ylissean flag pulled up near us. We all climbed up the ladder and I collapsed on deck from exhaustion. "Did it work?" I asked, "Yes." Frederick confirmed. I smiled as blackness invaded my sight, "Good." I said hoarsely before blacking out.

**Sora's POV**

I walked through the halls of the ship, looking for the only person that I knew was here.

I soon came to the last door on the end of the hall, I knocked on the door and opened it before waiting for an answer.

Luckily, Robin had a new tan shirt that she wears under her coat, which was gone, and even though the shirt was dry, it was very revealing.

I tapped on the tactician's shoulder and she spun around in surprise, before collapsing into my arms and sobbing on my shoulder, "Sora…" She croaked, "I'm so sorry." I raised my eyebrow at her, "What are you apologizing for?" "I…I" She sobbed, I wiped away the tears and took her hand in mine, "Take a breath, collect your thoughts, and tell me everything."

She nodded, "Do you know how Chrom found me?"

**I'm going to end it there because I'm a jerk, Sorry!**

**Anyway, Please rate and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I got in a huge hurry to write this, I didn't have any time to write anything on Halloween or Thanksgiving, traveling, family issues, don't ask.**

**Disclaimer: All Fire emblem characters belong to Nintendo and all OC's belong to their respective owners.**

**3****rd**** person POV**

The general sighed atop his horse, his gaze shifted from the port to the sea, Ignatius' fleet should've arrived about three days ago.

The general of course, had no doubt that Ignatuis would survive. Yet the Conqueror ordered his forces to see if the sea general would come back alive, or if his corpse was floating in the water.

"General Farber!" The dark knight turned to see one of the younger men; his head was concealed by a hood, and his face by a mask, "Yes?" He asked, "The Ylissean ships have been spotted." Farber looked at the boy in disbelief. "That means…He lost?" Farber quickly regained his composure, "Prepare the men, and make sure that the Chon'sin princess doesn't escape."

The boy nodded and dashed away, "Do not worry…" Farber muttered, "You will be avenged my friend."

**?'s POV**

I looked back and smirked, that general was too gullible. I quickly ran to the prisoner's tent and was met with two guards, "What are you doing here, boy?" The knight demanded, "Stand aside, I have been ordered by the general to interrogate the prisoner." "The interrogator is already in."

My eyes widened, they weren't supposed to have an interrogation today! _Guess I'll have to blow my cover. _I threw my hood back, revealing my jet black hair, and I pulled off my mask, revealing my piercing red eyes, due to the straps of my mask coming out, my hair cascaded down to my shoulders.

I put a hand on each of the knight's stomachs and muttered a single word, "Ruin" The tendrils pierced through their armor before they could even react and they died.

I pulled out my sword and cut open the entrance, to see the interrogater with a whip, I slashed him across his back before he could even continue.

Since there wasn't anyone else in the room, I sheathed my sword, and pressed two fingers to the back of the princess's head, the shadow enveloped her but it soon afterwards dissipated. Last time this happened, HE screwed it up, luckily, dad had trained me to be a healer, so I was better versed with it.

"I thank you may lady!" the princess yelled, "Don't mention it." I said hastily I grabbed two swords for her and threw them both her way, "You might want to hurry, this place is going to go crazy." "What might I call you, my savior?" The princess asked, I turned to her and smiled.

"You may call me Ariana, it is an honor to meet you, Say'ri of Chon'sin."

**Aqua's POV**

I blinked and stared at the harbor, "On how tight of a schedule do you think they run this?" Sora put a hand on his finger in thought, "Tight, but not as tight as Frederick's frantic fitness hours." I shuddered, we both knew that I had done too many of those for my own good.

Robin sighed, "This is going to be difficult to infiltrate." Aster nodded silently. My face whipped as I picked up electrical signals, rapid heartbeats, and lots of them.

Faster than lightning **(A/N: PUN TOTALLY INTENDED) **I whipped out my lance and mounted Gypsy before taking to the skies, When I did, the first thing I saw was an archer aiming his bow at me.

Before I could react, blood splattered from his chest and he collapsed, "You Baka!" Sora yelled, "At least wait until the scouts come back!"

**Sora's POV**

I glared at Aqua before hearing the panting, then a cry of pain, I rushed towards the sounds and came across Say'ri, and another woman with black hair and red eyes, oddly, she looked a lot like Robin.

I pushed that thought away and charged. Black sword swinging, I cut down the knights, Say'ri nodded to me in gratitude before I turned to the other girl, she didn't look a day older than eighteen.

"What's your name?" I asked, "Ariana." The girl answered bluntly, "Can I ask why you are fighting the Valmese?" Ariana just shook her head, "I'm not obligated to answer that." I smiled before braking out into laughter.

"Wh-what's so funny?" She stuttered, I quit laughing to wipe away a single tear, "You just remind me of myself when I was younger. Secretive."

Ariana smiled, "You are well known, Sir Sora." I smiled, "Why not Dad?" I asked, Ariana's eyes widened, "H-how did you know?" I smirked, "You look a lot like Robin, and you have my eyes, there aren't many people who have that color."

Ariana sniffed, before tears began flowing down her cheeks, she ran to me and threw her arms around me, "Otō-san!" She sobbed; I smiled and laid a hand on the back of her head, stroking her long white hair.

"It's okay Ari, I'm here now." I said soothingly.

"Isn't this a touching reunion!" I growled and my grip tightened on my daughter, I turned around to see the slimy tactician himself, "Excellsus!" I snarled, "Oh? You know my name? How flattering!" I drew my sword and pointed it at the slimy toad, "Honestly… Do you really think that you can beat me?" He said lazily.

"I could end this in five seconds." He mused, "You're as annoying as Gangrel was." I remarked, "Hahahaha!" He laughed, "You have a good sense of humor boy! I'm glad that I won't have to kill you here!" I shadow travelled behind him and placed the edge of my sword on his throat, his eyes were as wide as basketballs, "You underestimate your opponents, that will be your downfall."

Excellsus teleported away and didn't come back, I heard Ariana sigh, "If he stayed any longer, I might've thrown up."

I smiled at my daughter, "You really are my girl. I couldn't be any more proud of what you've become." Tears welled up in Ari's eyes and began flowing down her cheeks again.

"I'm sorry," Ari apologized, "I can't be crying in front of you." "Who said that?" I asked, "I don't remember ever telling you that you can't cry." Ari broke into a sudden sprint and threw her arms around me again, "Dad… I'm so glad you're alive."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Merry Christmas, Ariana."

**How adorable was that? Sorry for cutting it here, and I hope that all of you reading this have a wonderful Christmas (If you celebrate it).**

**Happy holidays! And please, Rate and Review.**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to give you a quick update. I want to start out by apologizing, I haven't gotten any updates out recently, but I have been working on a new chapter for this story.**

**As for the reason that I haven't updated in weeks, I don't really know, whenever I just sat down to write, I just stopped. I'm not entirely sure what was wrong, but I just couldn't stay focused, anyway, the next update should be here by next week.**

**This brings me to a new point; do you guys want Sora to stay with Robin? Or do you want him to be with a new shepherd? There will be a poll on my profile by the time this goes up, if you want a different Shepherd to be with Sora, vote the "other" option and send me the Character, however, no yaoi, I have nothing against people who are homosexual, but you need to understand that I don't write that.**

**Go ahead and vote if you'd like. Happy new year!**


End file.
